


Theta Serpentis

by Introvertedintellect350



Series: AoS Fluff Bingo [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2020, Gen, One Shot, POV Jemma Simmons, Stargazing, fitzsimmons family, this really snowballed and is so much longer than I'd planned it to be, why is Alya's name Alya Fitz?? It's Alya Fitzsimmons tyvm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: In which Alya asks where she comes from, and gets a night of stargazing and warm tea for an answer.
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AoS Fluff Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996396
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	Theta Serpentis

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a sort of rewrite of an old fic I wrote called 'Orion' in which Fitzsimmons stargaze and cuddle but I thought this would be so much better if I included Alya in the FS family. Plus my writing has improved since I wrote that other fic in. . . 2016. 
> 
> I figured it was a good one to do for Fluff Bingo, even if I'm posting it on the very last day of the challenge.  
> Prompt: Stargazing

“Mama, where did I come from?” six-year old Alya asked innocently one morning as they were sitting around the breakfast table. 

Fitz choked on his tea and Jemma shot him a glance, setting down her fork. She’d known this question would come up sooner or later, but that morning over breakfast was certainly not when she expected it to come. 

“Well,” she began hesitantly, unsure exactly how to approach the question. Of course, it wasn’t _wrong_ that Alya was curious, of course she was, many children around her age were naturally curious about topics such as that. And she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised, Alya wouldn’t be their daughter if she didn’t ask questions. “You came from inside my tummy. A sperm and an egg met inside me, and you were-”

“No!” Alya cut her off, nose wrinkling. “I mean where in space!”

Jemma frowned, glancing at Fitz. They had agreed not to tell Alya exactly where she’d been born until she was old enough to properly understand, but if she was already thinking about it, there was no harm in showing her, right? It had been some time - just over a year, in fact - since there had been any mention of the years they’d spent on the ship, but it didn’t surprise her that Alya had remembered it. It may as well have been a fun vacation for all she knew, until now, that was. 

“Space?” Fitz asked, looking over at their daughter. 

“In the space-ship!” Alya nodded enthusiastically. 

Fitz turned his gaze back to her, silently asking a question she answered with a tiny nod. He then smiled and gestured to her, “Well, where _did_ she come from?” 

“You were born in the constellation Serpens, but more specifically in the tail of it in the triple star-system of Theta Serpentis.” Jemma explained, warmth and nostalgia blooming in her chest at the memories of their years up there. Alya was watching her with rapt attention, breakfast forgotten on the table in front of her. “It’s my favorite constellation.” 

“Can we go see it?” Alya asked eagerly. 

Jemma glanced again at Fitz to see him still smiling. Her own smile widened, and she thought about it for a few moments. It was late November which meant the air was cooler, and therefore better sky viewing opportunities. They’d have to find an evening it wasn’t cloudy, but that wouldn’t be too hard to arrange, though she’d bring lots of extra coats and blankets to wrap up in. She looked back at her daughter, who was now squirming for an answer. 

“I don’t see why we can’t make a nighttime picnic out of it.” She suggested. 

“I’ll bring the telescope so we can _really_ see it.” Fitz added.

Alya’s face crumpled, tears filling her once joyous gaze. “But Mama, I want to go there!”

“We don’t have the space-ship anymore, monkey.” Fitz answered gently, reaching over to wipe a tear off their daughters’ cheek with his thumb. “But I’ll tell you what – next time aunt Daisy comes for a visit, we’ll ask if she can give us a ride in her space-ship. How does that sound?”

Alya sniffled, wiping her nose messily across the back of her hand, which Fitz quickly cleaned with a napkin as she nodded hesitantly. He sat back after a moment, gaze still tenderly on their daughter. Alya perked up once again, suddenly remembering she had breakfast left on her plate, and now a steady stream of questions to fire which Fitz answered smoothly whilst attempting to encourage her not to talk with her mouth full. 

Jemma watched the interaction quietly, already mentally preparing what they would bring for their picnic the evening they were to go stargazing. She’d make them all some tea to keep them warm, and perhaps some sandwiches. Her prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwiches were always favorite, after all.

* * *

About a week later, everything was planned. Jemma had found a day of the week that would be clear as a bell, but not too cold, and it wasn’t on a day Alya would have to go to school the day after so she needn’t worry about letting her stay up a bit later than normal and sending their daughter to school exhausted. It was early afternoon and Fitz was out picking Alya up from school while she finished up the sandwiches for later that evening. 

Jemma spread the pesto aioli onto a bun, then carefully layered the prosciutto and the mozzarella on top, stacking the second bun on top and squashing it down slightly before wrapping it in cling film to put in a bag. She did the same with the two other sandwiches, albeit a much smaller one for Alya, then set about finding a few thermoses to put the tea in once she’d made it. 

“They’ve got to be around here somewhere. . .” She mumbled, crouching to root around in a lower cupboard of the kitchen. It was then she heard the front door open and the sound of a small pair of feet came rushing towards her. She barely had time to close the cabinet and turn before Alya came crashing into her arms, breathless and giggling. “Oh, _hello!_ ” She greeted, kissing her on the forehead and wrapping her arms around her, relieved as always to see her safe and sound and most importantly, home. 

“Hi Mama, I missed you.” Alya greeted, arms flung around her neck as Jemma stood, holding her. 

“Missed you too, sweet girl. Did you have a good day at school?” She asked, smiling. Alya nodded and looked over when Fitz joined them in the kitchen. He leaned in and Jemma gratefully accepted a light kiss. 

“Daddy says I’m going to help him put the telly-scope together.” Alya said, sounding excited. For a girl of six, Jemma was proud at how much she already enjoyed being in the shop with her father, asking him to take things apart just so she could watch him put them back together. 

“Oh are you? That sounds fun.” Jemma replied, smiling at Alya, then up at Fitz. “Better get to it then, we’ve got to leave soon to find the right spot to go see the stars!” 

Alya nodded and Jemma set her down, watching for a moment as she ran off presumably to her room, little backpack bouncing on her back. 

“I didn’t realize you’d taken the telescope apart.” She said, gaze finding its way back to her husband. 

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “There was somethin’ wrong with the lens, so I had to fix that, and just haven’t put it back together again. Figured Alya’d enjoy watching.”

“She does love being your little helper.” Jemma chuckled warmly. “Before we know it she’ll be an engineer just like her father.” She nudged him lightly with her elbow, then slid an arm around his waist. He let her settle closer with a light chuckle, nestling her head into the crook of his neck. They stood like that for a moment, silent, until the pattering of shoes on the wood floor interrupted the quiet and Alya was pulling at Fitz’s hand. 

“Daddy, c’mon! Let’s go fix the telly-scope!” 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” He let their daughter drag him away and Jemma laughed as he glanced back at her, eyes alight with mirth and love. She watched until the door closed behind them and she knew they were headed for the workshop, then turned and resumed her search for the thermoses. 

Five minutes of digging in multiple cupboards later, she found where she’d hidden them from herself with a triumphant, “Ha! There you are.” She set them on the counter and set about heating up the kettle. She hoped they’d stay warm enough in the thermoses, with the drive they had to get to the field they’d picked for stargazing. 

Minutes later the kettle was whistling shrilly, so Jemma picked it up and poured water over the tea bags in their respective cups. Once the tea was brewing, she set about finding the extra blankets she had in the linen closet, as well as gathering up all their jackets they’d need to stay warm and cozy on their chilly excursion. 

If she was honest, she was excited about going stargazing. She hadn’t done something as simple as gaze at the stars in far too long – no, she’d spent far too much time in them as looking at them that she hadn’t wanted anything to do with them for some time. She’d be looking at it through Alya’s lens this time ‘round though, and although her daughter had been among the stars herself, she’d never used a telescope from Earth to see stars that were impossible to get to without special equipment. Equipment she and Fitz no longer had immediate access to and wanted to keep it that way. It was only a call away – that much she knew, Daisy would gladly take them wherever they wanted, as would Mack – but she wasn’t ready for that yet, and she didn’t think Fitz was either. 

Still lost in thought, Jemma continued to finish packing up for the trip and soon had everything packed in neat bags by the front door, ready to go into the car. Blankets folded in one bag, jackets laid over top, thermoses of tea in another along with the sandwiches and some napkins. Unsure of exactly when Fitz and their daughter would be done with the telescope, she went out to find them. 

“This. . . _will_ fit in the car, right?” Jemma asked upon stepping into the workshop to see Fitz standing, bent over, next to a telescope that stood roughly four feet tall. 

Fitz startled, glancing quickly up at her with wide eyes. “Yeah, yeah - the legs fold down to a more compact size. . .” he trailed off mid answer, clearly focused on reattaching something to the back of the telescope. 

Alya stood on a little stool so she was head height with the telescope, and when Fitz finished, he straightened and looked down at their daughter. Alya looked up at him eagerly. 

“Is it fixed?” 

“Why don’t you tell me!” Fitz gestured to the eyepiece of the telescope. “Look through that and make sure you can’t see any lines. That means there aren’t any scratches like the other lens had, remember?”

Alya nodded, leaning in to peer into the eyepiece. As she did so, Fitz glanced over to Jemma and flashed her a grin. She smiled back. When Fitz looked back down at their daughter, she was looking up at him once more. 

“I don’t see any scratches!” 

“Good job, that means you did well fixing the telescope! High five.” Fitz congratulated, holding up his hand, which Alya gladly hit. “Now, why don’t you help Mama pack up the car and I’ll grab this.”

“Come on,” Jemma encouraged, holding out her hand, “I’ve packed us lots of blankets, and some warm tea.” Alya’s small hand slipped into her own and she gave it a gentle squeeze, leading the way out of the workshop and back into the house. 

Within ten minutes the car was packed with the bags, and telescope, and Alya was securely buckled into her car-seat. Jemma buckled in as Fitz started the car, and they were on their way to the field she’d figured would be an excellent spot for stargazing. 

Roughly half an hour later they arrived, piling out of the car with their armload of stargazing supplies. Fitz carried the telescope, while Jemma handed Alya the lighter bag of blankets since she insisted on helping carry something, then she herself took the bag of tea and sandwiches and the extra coats. They walked out to the middle of the field and Jemma looked up, noticing the sun was setting on the horizon and everything was bathed in a golden glow. She slowed a second, taking in her family walking ahead of her. Her beloved Fitz, steadily and carefully carrying the telescope that was remarkably like her childhood one and Alya trotting along behind him holding the bag stuffed full of blankets in her arms. 

“How’s here sound?” Fitz asked, breaking the idyllic silence across the field. He stopped and turned, gesturing around him with a free hand. 

“I like it.” Jemma answered, catching up to them and setting the bag down. “Let’s set one of the bigger blankets down on the ground, then we’ll get the sandwiches and tea.” 

Alya dropped her bag dramatically, giggling as a rolled-up blanket fell out. Jemma grabbed the blanket and shook it out, laying it on the ground. Alya flopped down on it and she joined her, reaching out to tickle her. Alya laughed, then squealed when Fitz joined them and tickled the back of her neck until she was gasping for breath and begging them to stop in between pealing laughter. 

“Shall we have dinner?” Jemma suggested after a minute of catching their breath. “Before the light leaves?” Both Fitz and Alya nodded and she began unpacking the food. She unwrapped Alya’s sandwich before handing it to her, and her little girl dug in hungrily. A long day of fixing telescopes and a lengthy drive would make anyone hungry. 

She handed Fitz his sandwich then dug into her own, immensely enjoying the texture of the mozzarella contrasted with the flavor of the pesto aioli and prosciutto. 

“Have I told you, my love, how much I adore your sandwiches?” Fitz groaned after a minute of eating in silence.

Jemma smiled, that familiar rush of warmth and love for her husband flooding her chest. “You have, Fitz, but it’s always nice to hear it again.” 

He hummed happily in response; mouth full. 

She looked over at Alya, who was nearly done with her own sandwich. “My, you enjoyed that didn’t you?” She asked, teasing. 

“I’m hungry Mama, and I like this sandwich.” Alya replied, breadcrumbs flying from her lips. Jemma chided her softly, reaching over to wipe the mess off her face. They continued eating, and soon enough they were full and the sun was below the horizon. It was getting chilly quickly as well as a bit breezy and she pulled out their coats, bundling up in them. 

“Think we should set up the telescope, Fitz? Before it gets too dark?” Jemma asked as she packed away the trash from dinner. 

Fitz nodded, “Yeah, good idea.” 

He set about standing the telescope on its legs, facing it in the correct direction the constellation would be and aiming it roughly upward where Serpens would rise. In the half-light, he focused it to the stars then stepped back, inspecting it from afar. Jemma watched as he fiddled, then looked down at her side when someone tugged on the hem of her shirt. 

“Mama, can I have some tea?” Alya asked. 

“What do you say?” Jemma reminded gently. 

“Please!” Alya added, a bit of a whine in her voice. 

“That’s better. Sure, sweetheart.” She smiled down at her and let her pull her towards the bag where the thermoses were stored. She picked one up and poured a small amount into the lid, handing it to Alya. “Be careful, it’s hot,” she warned, “Blow on it a bit before taking a drink.” 

Alya nodded, pursing her lips and blowing on her cup of tea. Jemma watched her closely, knowing it wouldn’t be too hot for her but wanting to make sure she instilled the right kinds of habits into their daughter. She decided after a moment to join her in a cup of tea, enjoying the warmth of the mug in her hands and the steam rising into her face. 

The sky gradually darkened over a matter of a half hour and soon enough stars began peeking out of the blue and black sky. No light pollution in sight other than the lantern Jemma had turned on so they didn’t trip over their own feet. The air had calmed and cooled down further yet, but not enough to be biting, and she was glad for the tea to keep them all warm. 

“Can we see it yet, Daddy?” Alya asked, craning her neck back to look at the sky, losing her balance in the process. Fitz caught her by the waist and scooped her up in his arms, blowing a raspberry onto her stomach before answering her question. 

“Nearly there, little monkey.” His reply was overpowered by her giggles as he swung her around in circles before setting her down. “Let me see what I can find.” He bent forward, holding the focus ring lightly as he moved it about the sky, looking for the constellation. He made a noise of joy when he found it, the telescope stopping abruptly before making small adjustments. When he straightened, he smiled. “Found it.”

“Lemme see! Lemme _see!_ ” Alya cried excitedly, bouncing on her toes. 

“Alright, come here.” Fitz opened his arms and picked her up, holding her to the right height so she could look through the telescope. “Do you see that line of stars? That’s Serpens Cauda, the tail of the constellation.” He explained quietly. Jemma stepped closer, peering up at the sky to find it without the telescope. “The brightest star at the top of that line of stars is where you were born, and also where your name came from.” 

“My name?” Alya turned to look at Fitz, confused. 

“That star cluster called Theta Serpentis, made of three stars, is the constellation in which you were born. And the brightest star is called Alya.” Fitz smiled warmly and Jemma fought back tears. Her two favorite people in the world, discussing her favorite constellation in the sky. After all she and Fitz had been through, they deserved moments like these. Time spent with their daughter was precious, and she never took any moment for granted. It was nights like this that she was reminded exactly what it took to get there. From alien planets to cryo-freeze, to time traveling and lost memories all to come to a culmination of their life and what they had gained by having gone through hell and back. And she would do it all again, if she had to, if it meant she got this at the end of it. 

Her eyes fixed on the constellation and automatic sensation of relaxation came over her. Fitz and Alya were still sat at the telescope, now talking about the other stars in the constellation, as well as the planets surrounding it. She let her gaze fall back down to her husband and daughter and smiled. It was full dark now and the stars were out in full force, shining down on them. Fitz pointed to something in the sky and Alya’s gaze followed it, awe in her eyes. Getting to watch the universe widen through her daughter’s eyes was something she would never forget. 

After some time, Jemma noticed Alya’s eyes begin to droop and yawns began to come out in full force. Fitz had noticed the same thing, as he scooped her more closely into his arms and stood. He turned and smiled at her, transferring her from his arms to Jemma’s as she was sitting on the blanket, wrapped in another blanket. Alya fell into her arms, immediately snuggling closer as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed the top of her head. Fitz sank next to her, pulling the both of them gently closer. She leaned back gratefully, sighing. 

“I’m glad we did this,” Fitz spoke softly into her ear. 

Jemma nodded in agreement, “Me too.” She turned her head to kiss him and he sank into her. When she pulled away, she smiled and chuckled, “We’ll have to tell her she can’t tell anyone else about this, though. You know she’ll want to share it, but I doubt telling her classmates she was born in a space-ship in the stars three-hundred and forty-eight light-years away would go over very well.” 

“We’ll talk to her about it tomorrow,” Fitz agreed, nodding. 

They fell into a comfortable silence and Jemma closed her eyes, relaxing fully for a few moments. There was nowhere she would rather be than in the arms of her husband, with their daughter snuggled into her lap wrapped in a blanket warm and full of tea, on the verge of sleep. 

If the world ended tomorrow, she thought hazily, she would be entirely content with the life she’d lived. Of all the things she’d done – of all the things she and Fitz had done – this was everything she’d ever need - their daughter in her arms, Fitz’s arms around her, and a blanket of stars to light the way.


End file.
